Various types of article display units or fixtures, are well known in the prior art. For example, it is known in the art to provide what are called "spinner type" display units which consist of a column or columns mounting rotatable merchandise display shelves thereon, with such shelves having upwardly facing pockets for receiving and displaying merchandise therein, such as for instance, greeting cards. These display units, known in the art as aforementioned as "spinners" conventionally have a "header" mounted adjacent the upper end of the column or columns of the display unit, and such headers conventionally include thereon caption or advertising indicia.
However, the mounting of signs on such prior art headers has generally consisted of fastening a sign embodying caption indicia to the header, and the ability to rapidly mount a sign onto the header and to rapidly remove and/or change the sign on the header in the event of desire or necessity to change the sign, has not, to applicants' knowledge, heretofore generally been available to users of the display unit.